


A Day in the City

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis spends the day with his crush.





	A Day in the City

Ignis stood outside at a park during a breezy day of Insomnia. It was splendid weather here, but it would soon grow too cold to go out. So he and along with many others at the park, are enjoying it while it lasts. It was then when Ignis began to remind himself to grab out his heavier coats for the upcoming season.

“Ignis!”

There you were. The loveliest person he has ever laid eyes on. You smiled at the sight of Ignis waiting for you.

“I hope I wasn’t late.”

“Perfectly right on time. Let’s go walk around shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.”

The two of you began to walk inside the park, side to side. It’s been a while since the last time you two saw each other due to his duties in the Citadel and your duties to your job. So when the two of you shared the same day off, you didn’t hesitate to ask him for a day out between the two of you.

You heart began to flutter when he said yes. In all honesty, you didn’t care where the two of you go as long as you got to spend time with him. Unknowingly, Ignis felt the same way.

Ignis noticed you were slightly shivering due to the cold despite wearing a cardigan. You felt suddenly warm on your shoulder. When you looked over your shoulder, you noticed Ignis had taken off his coat and placed it on you. You gave him a puzzled look.

“Oh Ignis, you didn’t have to do that.”

“You were quite shivering, my dear. It doesn’t feel right for you to suffer through this weather. Besides I have enough layers of clothing to keep myself warm.”

You blushed when he called you ‘my dear’. You wanted to change the subject right away before he reads into your moment of silence.

“T-thank you. So…has the prince eaten his veggies before you left?” you said in a teasing tone.

“Words fell on deaf ears for Noctis…until I threaten to burn his comics if he had not least eaten one piece of broccoli.”

“My, I never thought I would see the light of day for the wise Ignis Scientia to threaten the prince.”

“Desperate calls for desperate measures.”

You giggled as the two of you continued to talk about each other’s day until you spotted a bakery across the street.

“Oh Ignis, let’s go inside!!! I’ve been waiting to go there since they’ve open! Can we go?”

Ignis found your excitement amusing, “I don’t see why not. Perhaps I will acquire new recipes while we’re here.”

You took Ignis’s hand as the two of you head towards the bakery. It was a good thing you were leading the way for his face turned red the moment he felt your soft hands against his.

The bakery wasn’t entirely full, but there were people inside. You ordered some sweet bread, while Ignis ordered a cup of Ebony. When it was time to pay, you grabbed out your wallet out only for Ignis to stop you and paid for the two of you.

“Ignis…”

“You said you wanted to be here since they’ve first opened. I only wanted to make it this day more special.”

You gave him a tender smile, “Thank you, I appreciate this.”

The two of you sat at a nearby table and talked some more. Ignis enjoyed seeing your eyes light up as you talked about your passions. The way you smile whenever he compliments your hard working and kind spirit. Being in your presence not only has the day’s stress fade away, but it made life a bit more pleasant.

The conversation continued until the bakery was beginning to be empty. Ignis took it as a sign to leave.

“It looks like the bakery is coming to a close, care to call it a day?”

You shook your head, “I don’t want to go home so soon. Can we just hang out at your place?”

Ignis nodded with slight enthusiasm, “Certainly.”

With that, you and Ignis left the bakery and walked to his place. You have been to his place a couple of times, mostly to use his kitchen to bake, but his company was a bonus.

When the two of you arrived at his apartment, you noticed it was how clean and organized it is. Same has it ever been since the last time you came here.

“What would you like to do?” asked Ignis as he closed the door.  
You went through his movie collection and picked out the one you’ve never seen before.

“Let’s have ourselves a movie night! I haven’t seen this one before” you exclaimed as you grabbed out a movie.

You and Ignis proceeded to watch the movie with the lights turned off. What neither of you would give to snuggle one another under a warm blanket. These unspoken feelings have plagued on each other’s minds. Ignis had lost concentration onto the movie more times than actually watching it.

When the movie ended, you stretched as you got up from the couch.

“Well that was a good movie. I think I’m going to call it a night.”

You looked out the window and you noticed it was dark outside, “Woah I didn’t realize it was dark out already. I guess I’ll call a cab for a ride home.”

Ignis got up from the couch, “Absolutely out of the question, you’re staying here.”

Your forehead furrowed, “Are you sure? It’s no problem.”

“It’s way past midnight for you to walk home, let alone to call a cab. You will spend the night here and I will take you home tomorrow morning.”

You wanted to object but Ignis’s adamancy. But his sincerity and the thought of spending the night at his place proved otherwise. So you agreed with great reluctance. You offered to sleep on the couch, but Ignis insisted you sleep on his bed and he will be sleeping on the couch.

You began to argue with Ignis how it was nonsense since this was his home and you are only a guest. The argument continued until the two of you had reached to an agreement.

You were already asleep, while Ignis was still awake in his bed. Ignis liked this, more than he cared to admit. You sleeping beside him in this shared bed. It was pleasant. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life living in this moment.

You turned around and opened your eyes. He was still awake, but he seemed to be spacing out. You took this time to look at his features, something you never seem to get tired of. You weren’t sure when will the two of you will share the same day off again, but you didn’t want today to be over yet.

You began to move closer to Ignis and he noticed right away of your movements. He saw you were wide-awake but didn’t say anything nor did he move away when you leaned towards him. Especially when you reached out to give him a tender kiss. 

Ignis returned your kiss with such enthusiasm. His hand cradled your face and as the spark between the two of you have inflamed. When he finally let go of the spell-bounding kiss, he looked into your hooded eyes and into your lips. They were swollen and parted slightly. It was quite a beautiful sight in his opinion.

You smiled at him, knowing he loves you just as much you love him. You gave him one small kiss before you said goodnight and rested your head against his chest.

Even though you couldn’t see him, you can feel his smile as he held you throughout the night.


End file.
